Weak Kitten's Heart
by SorrowMystery
Summary: In the Transformers Prime universe. A young teen moves to town and enrolls into Jack's school. SHe's quiet and seems like nothing but a shadow. She's more than a shadow though and life for her has been nothing but abnormalality.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hello! I was bored and decided to write this little fanfiction just for fun. So don't expect early updates for it. Though the next chapter will be very soon put up. It is in the Transformers Prime universe instead of the movie-verse. And it is not about a fangirl. I do hope you like the Prologue, it came to me after watching the movie called Devil...though it doesn't have the devil in it.**

Weak Kitten's Heart

(TFP)

**Prologue-Deana**

Deana walked quietly down the stairs and into her basement, not because she wanted to. Heck she'd stay upstairs and listen to music all night if she could, for she was too afraid to even look towards the basement door near the kitchen, but she had to come down here. Deana wrapped her arms tighter around the black and red cat stuffed animal she aways carried around whether it was around her house, outside, or just anywhere. The small stuffed creature though was more of a demon-like doll with ears and tail of a cat, with two button eyes and no mouth.

She'd cut it off and wrapped the small thing's bottom half of its face in strips of fabric that posed as the bandages. Deana held this little thing to her chest as she climbed down the rickedy stairs and to the dark depths of the lower half of the house.

"Mom?" Deana called. "Dad?"

There was no answer so she continued to decend the stairs with cautious frightened steps, her heart racing terribly fast. Deana dug her nails into the fabric of the tuffed animal until she thought he'd peirce skin if it were a real animal. Though she was past the age of carrying stuffed animals around or being deathly afraid of a basement...or the dark, she just could not live without carrying her handmade doll or being afraid.

"Mom? Dad?" Deana called again.

Again there was no answer which had her heart skip a beat. Her parents had gone down here hours ago when an odd sound of drilling came from beneath, only not drilling going down but drilling coming up. What was it? They all had pondered out loud, stopping in the middle of each of their own activities to ask.

Deana remembered her father had been writing a new chapter for one of his books while her mother had been happily and randomly sculpting away at some clay. Both of her parents were creative and full of imagination, not afraid of anything no matter how big or powerful, they'd just brush it off a the universe's imagination powering up again. She nodded, remembering how her mother had told her that while howing her a charcoal drawing of a real live newborn's face asleep. It'd been so real and cute it looked exactly like a photograph of one, Deana remembered.

She felt as cobwebs brushed over her bare arm and clung to her, it didn't bother her she loved spiders. Poisonous spiders or not, all spiders had a happy friendly place in her life and she never resorted to killing them. Deana though brushed these delicate dusty webs off her arm and picked up the pace in walking.

"Mom? Dad?" she called.

Once at the bottom Deana flipped the switch and froze, before her was something she'd never seen before nor did she want to see ever in her life. Hanging from the ceiling in caccoons of large cobwebs were her parents, they were upside down and had wide eyes stareing off blindly into space. Her mother's skin as well as her father's were deathly pale and each had crimson red liquid leaking from their mouths and from somewhere in their caccons where the real injuries were. Deana felt her feet take a step back but not from her telling them to.

"Oooh goodie the young human has come."

Just then the young girl felt as her back rubbed againt warm metal very soon after she heard that sentence. Deana spun around as fast as she could to see what was behind her only to fall backwards onto her butt when she spotted what was behind her.

It was a tall humanoid metal being with folded up spider legs portraiding from its back, it had glowing purple eyes and had fangs sticking from it's mouth; Deana swallowed, feeling for the first time fright to something that was or was like a sspider. The humanoid spider was too tall for the basement so it stayed crouched like a Hopping Spider ready to leap out of danger or toward an easy meal if not on its web. Deana opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out not even a squeak.

"Awe, don't worry I won't hurt you little one." she said to Deana, looking closer at the frightened girl. "I just need somewhere to stay since my ship is destroyed."

Deana held tighter onto her stuffed animal, hoping if he did so that'd she'd wake up from this horrible horrible dream she had found herself in. The robotic humanoid spider continued speaking. "I'm also looking for subjects for my little project."

She slowly half walked alf crawled in her crouching position around Deana. "I like to study endangered species maby getting a kick out of doing expirements on them."

A whimper escaped Deana's throat as her fear heightened as well as her sorrow at the sight of her parents. What was going to happen to her? Deana's eyes stung andd tears began to dribble down her soft cheeks. Why did thi thing kill her parents? What was it? Looking up Deana saw a dark smirk curl the metallic lips of said being.

"Of course the species isn't endangered until I get there." she said, still cirling Deana. "This will be a lovely place to stay, having a family of humans in it after all."

"P-Please don't hurt me." Deana choked out eventually.

What came as a reply was a nice evilish laugh. "I wouldn't think to." then she moved her face close to Deana. "Not unless you make this game fun, unlike your creaters...or parents as humans call them."

"F-fun?" Deana asked.

"Run."

"WHat?"

"Run, give me a challenge. Run."

Without hesitation even if it was just a game, Deana ran, she ran for her life. She first ran up the basement stairs, to her room, grabbed her cell phone and hopped out the window. Outside it was cloudy and dark with the promise of rain thick in the air, Deana ignored this fact and ran straight into the pitch black forest that surrounded her house. How was she supposed to get away? That thing, whatever or whoever it was could catch her in a nanosecond. Deana held her stuffed animal in one hand and her black cell phone in the other, though he had no idea what to do with the two objects she carried.

Was she supposed to call for help? Was she supposed to stop and give up, holding her precious prized posession? Deana hook her head at both of those thoughts, both had the same ending anyway...death.

"Oh little human, I said I wanted a challenge."

"My name's Deana! Not human!" Deana shouted.

Though the girl emmediatly clamped her mouth shut and covered it with her hand. "Well Deana you're making this game fun, this game of chase."

Deana woke up screaming her lungs out but that's when she found herself in a bed and not running. A bed of bright pink and purple sheets and blankets, covered with large stuffed animals with big innocent brightly colored eye. She pushed those stuffed animals away and put her  stuffed cat under her chin while brushing it pat her heart. That dream. That same dream happened again, beginning with her walking down stairs and ending with her running for her life in a game of chase. Deana bit her bottom lip.

"That wasn't a dream, it was a memory," Deana murmured. "But how did I get away?"

**A/N:**

**How's that for a Transformers Prime fanfic? I dunno why I just wrote it, but I did! Ha Ha! Can anyone guess who that Cybertronian is? Because said spider like Cybertronian from the TFP show is important and will be/is the reason for how Deana now acts...she is Jack's age by the way if you didn't know...Please review. Tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: Jack~**

Jack had just been entering the school building when he first saw her, a girl, she was exiting the main office when he saw her. She was just an inch shorter than himself and looked to be the same age as him as well, and wore bright colors from head to toe. The only thing though was that when Jack saw her face he saw a blank haunted look, something that people who wore bright colors would not have on their faces. The girl had watery blue eyes that faded to gray, with short bobbed blood red haired with black tips.

She also was skin and bones with pale nearly ghost like skin, Jack had never seen her before thus he did not know why she was like that. Jack watched as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and looked down at a bright pink peice of paper in her hand. It was most likely her class schedule she was looking at.

_'She might need help finding her classes.' _he thought.

Without realizing it Jack began walking toward the girl wanting to help her find her classes if needed. "Excuse me." he said when he reached her.

The unknown girl squeaked in surprise, jumping five feet in the air and dropped her class schedule which then fluttered to the ground at Jack's feet. She froze for a split second and looked wide eyed at Jack for a moment, eventually composing herself when she saw it was just another student that went to that school.

"Sorry I scared you," Jack apologized quickly. "But I noticed you and thought you might be new here."

She nodded nervously once. "That's okay, I am new."

"Well. Um...do you need any help finding your classes?" he asked.

He bent down and retrieved her schedul from the floor then handed it back to her. She took it from him without saying anything and peered down at it. Jack just stood there patiently as she reviewed the sheet of paper.

"Yes, uh," she said. "Where's Mr. Jankons's room two-o-seven?"

"Algebra, that teacher is in the math hall. I have him." Jack replied. "Just follow me."

As soon as the girl nodded Jack began walking, the girl falling perfectly in step with him as they went down the main hallway of the school. Why does she look haunted and sickly? Jack wondered looking out of the corner of his eye at her. The haunted and scared look was familiar to Jack but the sickly-ish look wasn't, the haunted look was familiar because he'd seen someone with it. Arcee. Arcee had, had that look on her face when he had first met Arachnid and she had remembered when she'd lost a partner who had been close to her. Did this girl lose someone close to her too?

"My name's Deana by the way."

Jack blinked, realizing he'd tuned completely out of everything around him, including the girl that walked beside him. He turned his head slightly to look at her after tuning back in after hearing the soft voice.

"What?" he asked.

She looked down at the ground nervously but replied. "My name, I said it is Deana."

"Oh, well," he responded. "My name's Jack, nice to meet you Deana."

Jack leaned against the wall and just watched as Miko excitedly told Bulkhead about her day, though by the sound of it there was something on Miko's mind. She did not sound as crazy and.. energetic? As her usual self. This Jack could see, though what was on his friend's mind was unknown. Miko though was good at keeping others' minds off her very slight odd behavior.

"And I also learned a new song on the guitar." Miko announced.

"Lets hear it." Bulkhead said.

Miko nodded and plugged the electric guitar into an amp. "Ready?"

"Yup," Jack spoke first though he was mostly tuned out.

In all truth his mind was focused on that new girl he'd met that morning at school, Deana, who to him was not normal. Not just because of the haunted look on her face all day or because of how she looked sickly thin, but because there was something odd about her. Jack couldn't put his finger on it though-couldn't even guess what it could be. Maby she lost a family member? Of course that could be something but by the looks of her eyes it was something even more than just that.

Why he wanted to find out what it was, was a mystery. He'd just met her today and even then it was only for three minutes in the hallway before class, and that was it.

Breaking Jack from his thoughts the loud screeching of the guitar played even louder than when his thoughts first started. It was then followed by the snapping of a string then the low electric rumble that faded from the amp aftwerwards. Odd, Miko never breaks a string unless something is on her mind.

"Miko what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko blinked, looking up. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well," Bulkhead answered. "You usually never are this distracted when you play your guitar, it usually means something's bothering you or that something is on your mind."

"Oh." Miko replied.

"yeah." Bulkhead said.

Miko scratched the back of her head for a minute before replying. "Well, something has been bothering me."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"There's this new girl at school, her name is Deana," Miko explained-Jack froze. "She looks so sick and haunted, for some reason it feels like she's different."

"But not different as in her looks," Jack suggested.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How do you know that?"

"Yeah Jack, how do you know that?" Arcee asked. "I noticed you're quieter than usual."

"I met her when I got to school, helped her to her new class." Jack answered and looked over at Arcee when he added. "She had the same haunted scared look on her face you did when Arachnid came, only hers was more hidden."

Arcee stiffened slightly. "So you're saying she might've seen Arachnid?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." he shrugged.

That evening when he returned home his mind was even more full of Deana, since for some reason that girl became all apart of the conversations back at the Autobot base. Apparently the feeling of Deana might of seen arachnid was too great a risk or opprotunity for Arcee to let it go. Arcee really wanted to destroy Arachnid it turned out. Jack entered the kitchen with that still on his mind on his way to get a glass of water.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter. I felt like writing but had no inspiration for my other fanfictions but had a pinch of inspiration for this one. So please excuse the shortness of the chapter. Though I must say it is better than nothing. Right? I forgot to thank everyone who'd reviewed last chapter and that I hope you will tell me what you think of this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I shall give you this chapter for this, I wrote it nicely-ish. I do hope you like it but it was written a bit quickly so I hope you don't mind the mistakes I might have missed and the fact I didn't thank anyone for reviewing last chapter by screen name.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**~Chapter 2: Rain Rain~**

Deana lay flat on her back, stareing up at the popcorn on her ceiling, with her precious little stuffed animal held tightly to her chest-the same stuffed animal she always carried around, the one she had carried the night her parents were killed. A shiver passed through her just thinking about it, but instead of remaining on said thought she moved onto the memory of the day. All day she had been scared, with the feeling that something in this town was not right.

What was not right about this town? Deana was unsure.

The school felt like any other, all the students were like any student she has ever seen any in other school she had been to. only difference was she was scared out of her shoes all day, even if it felt normal and that unlike at other schools where she had many friends and was "popular", everyon at this new school did not. There had been only two students that had spoken to her-two teens-who were very nice who also had very cool names, Jack and Miko. Deana frowned._ I have a feeling they aren't normal though, they have secrets...ones I may or may not want to know. _she thought.

It felt to her like one of their secrets might have something to do with that spider-thing that had killed her parents, or both, either way she was unsue if she wanted to find out. Should Deana ask them? No. Deana shook her head. It had only been one day that she had spoken to them and that was just today.

_Maby I could become friends with them and ask some other day? _She suggested. _Trust is everything...but it'll take time._

Deana rolled onto her side to look over at her window. _Patience is a virtue. All I have to be is patient._

Outside it was raining, raining hard with the low rumble of thunder in the distance and the loud crackle of lightning as flashes of the natural electric spikes in sky flashed. The storm was feirce which confused her to no end. It had not been raining at all nor had it been cloudy that day either, all day it had been sunny with just small white clouds flying by but not stopping. The wheather did not threaten rain and it was not predicted to rain at all that week. Why was it raining now? Deana swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up still stareing at the water that slapped and fell down her bedroom window from the outside.

As the girl watched the rain fall down her window her curiosity slow spiked and she rose to her feet slowly. Deana quietly made her way over to the closed window, dodging too brightly colored happy stuffed animals that her aunt had given her that scattered her wooden bedroom floor.

"How is it raining?" Deana asked aloud.

Could the wheather have been dreary without her realizing it? No. Deana shook her head. No it could not have, she notices stuff much much better and easier than normal people. The day had been sunny and very nice. Without much thought Deana unlocked the latches on the window and opened it, a blast of warmish cool air hit her in the face; she watched as the droplets now only splashed against the window sill and fell off like a waterfall.

" come again and don't go away." she sang softly under her.

Deana leaned out the window to allow the cool wet liquid that fell from the sky to fall on her to allow it to get her wet- she absolutely loved the rain. So as soon as her hair was soaking wet and hung heavily at the sides of her head, she spread her arms out as well and opened her hands.

"Ah." she sighed.

The rain broguth back lovely memories that Deana did not want to push away but yet at the same time did want to push away. In all fact all memories hurt her, broke her heart painfully and just made her want to hurt herself to forget, and if she remembered the night it happened she wanted to die. Sad, Deana knew, but she could not help how harshly strong her feelings became to where they controled her actions.

"You and Kitten will have have fun in the rain." her mother's voice murmured gently in her ear. "We'll be able to see you if you do."

Deana opened her eyes. "Mum?" Deana breathed.

"Join us dear, we want to see you." came the response.

"Okay mum." Deana said.

Pulling back into her room for just a moment she searched for the stuffed animal doll she had been holding just a moment ago, looking for Kitten. Only, Kitten was in the bedroom not on the floor nor on the bed. WHere was Kitten?

"She's in the rain already." her mother's voice whispered. "She is already visiting us."

That was all it took and she was clumsily scrambling onto the slick window ledge, it was a two story drop from her bedroom but that didn't matter it wasn't like she was scared. Actually she was excited, if she umped down she would be with her prized possession and with her mother and father...out in the rain. The girl looked down to see two blurry shapes standing next to the limp doll that was Kitten-her parents and Kitten. They really were all down there.

"DEANA!"

The sound of the girl's aunt snapped her awake and the next thing she knew she was pulled back into her bedroom. No longer was it pouring rain but it was cloudy with litle mists of rain coming from the sky, just barely wettening the window ledge and whatever else was outside as well. It wasn't pitch black outside anymore either, like in her dream, it was very bright with semi bright sunlight peaking through the thin layer of light gray clouds in the sky. A dream. That's all it was! Her eyes stung with the oncoming tears.

"Deana what were you thinking?" her aunt demanded, spinning the now awake teen around to face her.

"It was all just a dream, Aunt Tracy." she choked out.

The woman who had pulled her back in, Aunt Tracy, had a hard expression plastered on her face which grew soft. "Honey, were you sleepwalking?"

"I-I guess so, Aunt Tracy. But Mum-Mum told me to go out into the rain, she said they missed me." Deana replied, her voice shaking. "I even saw them, they were waiting for me outside down on the ground."

"Dean-"

"With Kitten, my handmade stuffed cat doll." Deana interrupted.

Aunt Tracy wiped a stray tear that escaped from Deana's cheak before responding. "I saw that you did not have Kitten with you. Why did you drop her?"

Deana leaped to her feet so fast it made her aunt freeze in surprise for just a second, but before she got up Deana was running out of her room, down the stairs, then outside. Why would she do that? Deana would never drop Kitten! Never, not in a million years especially not after losing her parents who had helped with making it her!

"Deana!" Aunt Tracy called as she ran after her neice.

"I dropped Kitten!" is all Deana said.

Though she ran fast she stopped right outside the garden that grew along the side of the house below Deana's bedroom window. Rose bushes grew tall and mighty all green with lovely bright red roses the closes to the red brick wall of the house, nearly taking up all the garden with their thick hidden trunks and long fully covered branches that brushed the ground as well as hung in the air or stood up at the top in a wide arc. Bright yellow marigold flowers grew in loose bundles wherever they would fight without getting too close to the large bushes giving the garden a sunny glow as well as a bloodish drip from the roses.

Deana's gaze flickered all around at the marigold groups searching for Kitten only to find thath the little stuffed doll was nowhere to be seen. "She must be in one of the rose bushes." Aunt Tracy said, standing next to her.

"Yup."

Deana peared through the small gaps in a rosebush without walking near while her aunt did the same and when she saw nothing she took a step sideways to go to the bush next to it-the one right smack dab in the center of below her window. This rosebush had the longest thorns and biggest roses so if Kitten had landed in this one it would be no surprise if te small doll was cut open by the thorns if it managed to fall into it instead of just on top.

Her eyes widened when she saw sudden fuzzy white stuff clinging to a branch. "Kitten." she gasped.

"You found her?" Aunt Tracy asked.

"SHe's in there." Deana pointed where she saw the stuffing.

With a sigh of semi releif Aunto Tracy turned to walk around to the backyard. "Okay stay there and I'll get gardening gloves to grab her with."

Deana nodded without listening and without even waiting for her aunt to walk out of sight she reached for it. It was quick but very painful since the little doll had fallen to the core of the rosebush-considering the top of it was not the strongest and easily allowd for the it to fall through. Thorns peirced and clawed at her flesh painfully sending spikes of pain to run all along her arm and to her shoulder.

_Ouch! _was all she thought of.

The only sound that came from her when she ripped the doll and half her arm out of the bush was a muffled cry of pain. Branches broke from the sudden impact as her arm and hand went in then came out, roses fell from where they were perched, and being too late to stop Dean, Aunt Tracy pulled Deana from the bush.

"Kitten's hurt! We need to fix her!" Deana cried.

It was true, she was hurt. Kitten the doll was torn from the thorns with stuffing dripping out and fluttering to the earth like feathers. On their way inside while Deana's bleeding, stinging arm, stained the doll and its stuffing two things began to fall out as well. Of course Deana caught them quicker than anything but that was not why her expression and independent-ment of her own movements shutting off. Her Aunt did not notice this because while she pushed her to the kitchen to get the first aid kit out Deana did not once slow down nor say a thing. The pain faded to a dull throb in the background when she remembered how these two items had gotten into Kitten.

One was a small clay heart painted red and had three sets of initials craved onto it. This was supposed to be Kitten's heart, handmade and baked in the oven while also made by her mother. The initials were Deana's-D.A.M., her mother's-S.M., and her father's-R.M. A perfect gift for Kitten's heart, so that she could know who her family was even if she was just a cat-doll thing.

The other was a peice of rolled up dry leather with ink letters stained into it along with symbols. Deana remembered her father had made it, putting the alphabet on it and their names along with a small note; We Love you. It was thought of as Kitten's mind, so she couldn't forget.

Both items made her break down into tears, even as she was set into a chair as her Aunt worked on her arm and murmured soothing words.

. . . .

Though she was hurt, Deana did not stay home all day, at noon when lunch at the school started she went. She now walked around the school to find a place to eat for lunch, or a place to not eat she should say. Her Aunt had just signed her in and explained the reason why Deana had not been in school for most of the school day, though the reason was obviously clear. Anyone could see why, especially since she did not cover it with a jacket because of the sudden clear up of clouds.

Gauz stained red was wrapped tightly around half of her arm and covered her left hand, this arm she just let hang limply at her side. In her other hand was Kitten, all stitched up and with her heart and mind back inside her along with new stuffing.

"hey Deana."

Deana jumped in fright and spun around, behind her Miko and Jack stood holding trays of food from the cafeteria. "Hi Jack. Hi Miko." Deana said softly, calming down.

Both of their faes scrunched up with worry and confusion when they saw her arm, but only one of them mentioned it. "What happened to your arm Deana?" Miko asked. "Is it why you haven't come to school at all today?"

"Miko." jack scolded.

"It's alright," Deana whispered but explained anyway of what happened, except for the reason why she dropped Kitten out the window.

**A/N:**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and if I shuld continue.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I don't have much to say in this Auther's Note but that I am so happy this fanfic seems to be steadily getting more popular and more reviews. And with only three chapters! I guess it just goes to show, patience does help if you want reviews. Also the fact that I am just loving this story helps also. Now I would like to thank:**

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**Mystic**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. Also thank you TransFanFreak101 for helping me by telling me Jack's last name. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**~Chapter 3: Study~**

That day after school, Jack decided to remain with Deana considering he had been told by the teachers to help her catch up with the lessons that day. He stayed in step with Deana when they left Micko to her after school detention. Jack looked at Deana out of the corner of his eye and how she hugged that stuffed animal, Kitten, so tight and so close as if her life depended on it. Why was that stuffed animal so important? He wondered.

"My Aunt won't be home." she spoke softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jack looked at her. "what?"

"My Aunt, I live with my Aunt." Deana murmured. "She informed me she had to get to work before she dropped me off at school, that it was important. I don't have a house key."

"Would you like to come to my house, then?" Jack offered unsure.

This made Deana freeze midstep, she looked surprised at the offer which soon turned into a weak smile and a small tilt of her head. It reminded Jack of how a cat or dog would beg for food or something, it was nice to see even the slightest smile on her face.

"Really?" Deana asked.

Jack nodded a little more sure now. "We can get you caught up on today's lesson then I can take you to your house whenever your aunt is home."

"You sure?" she asked.

"yeah," jack nodded.

Then they began walking again now instead of an awkward silence it was a calm silence though there was still the feel of something wrong in the air. Deana might be slightly happy on the outside but Jack had a feeling she was still in turmoil inside. He didn't bother her though or talk, he just remained calm so she could remain calm. When they got to where Arcee was parked Jack smiled a silent greeting to his Autobot friend.

"You drive a motorcycle?" Deana asked, sounding mostly curious with only the slightest hint of fear edged into her voice.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind riding on a motorcycle, Deana." Jack responded.

Deana nodded. "It's alright."

Jack climbed on and gestured for Deana to climb on as well, when she was on she wrapped put Kitten in her backpack then after swinging her backpack back on her back Deana wrapped her arms around his torso. Evenif he could see it was obvious, jack could feel how thin her arms were when they wrapped around him, they were so thin the bones could be felt easily and as if she had no muscle.

It felt as if she was skinnier than she really looked. Jack gripped the handlebars which told Arcee that the two teens she was carrying were ready to go. Deana tightened her grip as soon as they left the parking lot. Fear gripped her and began to grip her more.

There is something not right about this motorcycle, not right about Jack. Deana just knew it, just knew it.

When they got to the house Jack's mother was home already from her early workday, and when Jack came into the garage his mother saw Deana emmediatly even before she got off Arcee. But when she was about to ask Jack who Deana was she saw how thin she was and how she shivered slightly. jack had noticed it when he was on the road, when Deana got cold and begun to shiver.

"Mom this is the new girl at school, her name is Deana." Jack explained before both his mother's nurse instincts kicked in and motherly instincts. "I brought her over to help her catch up on her work at school for missing pretty much the whole day."

"Hello," Deana gave a small shy wave.

Jack's mother nodded at Jack and smiled at Deana. "Hello I am Jack's mom, Ms. Darby "

"Nice to meet you." Deana replied nicely.

"Mom why were you standing in the garage?" Jack asked as the three entered the house through the door nearby that lead to the kitchen.

"I was on my inside I just got home." Ms. Darby replied.

Ms. Darby watched as Deana and Jack left the kitchen and went into the living room. She tried not to think about it, but there was something odd about Deana, not just her sickly appearence but something else. What was it? Meanwhile while Ms. Darby was still in the kitchen thinking Deana and Jack sat down on the floor around the coffee table. Already getting out school books and paper.

"You and you're mother are nice." Deana said softly.

Jack looked at her. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome, now what subject are we going to start on?" Deana replied.

...

When it was time to leave they got on Arcee and drove off. Deana thanked Jack for the help and for taking her home as soon as they arrived. She watched as Jack drove off into the night before climbing up the steps to her house and opening the unlocked door. Deana went straight to her room, where she pulled out kitten from her backpack and a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. Just like she'd seen on Jack's motorcycle she drew a robotic looking face with a red colorpencil, drawing it exactly how it looked.

"This may not be much, but it looks like it might help me find out what or who that spider-robot thing was." Deana murmured.

After folding up the paper and hiding it under her pillow, Deana got ready for bed real quick and fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't think of much else to put in it. I'm slowly running out of ideas of what should happen. Don't worry though I will not give up!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovely readers, I see this fanfiction is getting lots of fans. Why? Well not sure why but I'm guessing 'cause ya'll love this fanfic. Makes me smile. Also makes me want to draw Deana with Kitten in her arms and Jack and Miko standing on either side of her. Wouldn't that be a cool picture? Anyway thanks...**

_**day dreamer xo15**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. Lovin' the reviews as much as the faves and alerts. I am super duper happy people are lovin' this story! It's so much fun to write it and to see what ya'll think of it. You know this story seems to be as popular as my first fanfic on this site. Which is awesome!**

**Please enjoy this chapter. :D**

**~Chapter 4: Cookies ~**

The week went by rather quickly after she had studied with Jack, now it was Saturday and she sat hunched over at her desk in her room. On the tabletop of it was scattered drawings she's tried over and over to draw of that spider robot thing, only every time it was just a bunch of messed up lines. Deana loved drawing, she was good at it, but oddly this one picture she could not draw to save her life.

It'd be easier to draw it if she had a picture, but she doesn't have one-only a memory from whenever she was being chased by it. Deana shivered. "I do not want to think of that night again." she murmured.

Just then there was a knock at the front door of her house, Deana snatched up Kitten and held her tight. Who would come to her house? And on Saturday morning? Deana got up from where she sat and crossed her brightly colored room. There was another knock when her aunt hollered that she'd get it, though that didn't stop Deana from going down the steps and stand behind right by the doorway to the entry way.

"Hello," came the familiar voice of Miko. "I'm Miko, a friend of Deana's. Is she home?"

Miko? How does Miko know where Deana lived? Jack probably told her, but why it wasn't like Deana asked for either one of them to visit her. Aunt Stacy did not even try to ask and with a smile gestured for Miko to enter.

"Deana's in her room drawing." Aunt Stacy said. "Would you like me to take you up or do you want Deana to come down?"

"Take me up please." Miko said.

She blinked, then before they even exited the entryway to get to the stairs, she stepped back and jogged quickly and quietly back to her room. When she got back the girl rushed over to her desk and shoved all the drawings into folders unorganizedly, though without her seeing her latest picture also her best picture hung the most out to where part of the picture showed.

There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door, making Deana swing around accidentally knocking the folder onto the floor. "Yeah?" Deana squeaked.

"You're friend Miko is here." her aunt announced.

"Miko?" she asked, pretending to be surprised as if she just now found out. "Uh come on in, I was just drawing."

The door opened and in walked not just Miko but also Aunt Stacy, who smiled at them and left. "I'm gonna go finish making those cookies. You two try not to be too lazy." is what she said as she left.

"Hi Miko." Deana said.

Miko plopped down on Deana's wrinkle-less made bed. "Sorry to come, but someone told me your adress so I came. You seem lonely."

"Was Jack the one?" Deana asked.

"Uh, sure let's go with that." Miko replied half nervously.

That doesn't sound like Jack actually gave Miko my adress, Deana thought suspiscously. Who else knew my adress though?

"You're mom is so nice," Miko interrupted her thoughts.

She blinked. "What?"

"You know your mom, the one who-"

"She's my Aunt." Deana interrupted sadly. "I-I don't have a mom or a dad..."

Miko sat up and looked at Deana, who had her head bowed to where her gaze was on the stuffed feline doll Kitten. No Mom. No Dad. It clicked, even if Deana didn't say it Miko could see it now. Deana's parents had died, but how?

"I'm sorry I didn't know." she said quickly.

Deana nodded. "It's okay, it's not your fault they had been killed."

"Did the police ever find out who killed them?" she asked, walking over to deana where she sat on the floor by her desk.

Deana shook her head, brushing her fingers over the head of Kitten. "No...and I don't think they ever will." she looked up at Miko with tears coming from her eyes. "I don't know what to do, but draw the thing that killed them."

"Thing?" Miko questioned.

"Yeah, thing. It...it wasn't human." Deana stammered. "I've been trying to draw her also." she added softly.

Before either girl could say anything the smell of chocolate chip cookies flitted into the room and wafted up their nose. Deana hopped up to look at her still open bedroom door where the scent was coming into the room from. There, she thought, is a reason to keep my mouth shut about this whole subject...at least for a few minutes.

"Let's get cookies," Deana anounced and with Kitten in her arms she dashed out of her room toward the kitchen.

"Hey wait up!" Miko called.

But Miko didn't run after her just yet, she spotted the picture hanging out of the folder and how it stood out in this bright room. It was dark, covered with mistakes that had been erased and covered with black coal pencil markings that covered the normal pencil markings. Miko picked it up to look down...The Autobots will want to see this, Miko thought. After she folding it up and put it in her pocket she went to the kitchen as well.

...

Bulkhead opened his door to let Miko out, it had been four hours since they went to Deana's house for a surprise visit, and now it was two-o-clock exactly. Miko had informed him they really had to get to base because not only did she find out why Deana was so sad but she found out how it happened. Miko hopped out of Bulkhead's altmode and ran up to Jack and Raf.

"Look what I found," Miko said, swinging the folded peice of paper in the air.

Raf and Jack looked at her curiously. "Uh what are we supposed to be looking at?" Raf asked eventually.

"I visited Deana today, I know why she's so sad and I found something that can tell us how it made her sad." Miko explained.

"Okay first tell us what." jack said. "Why she is sad."

Miko unfolded the paper but kept it from everyone's view. "Someone or _something _killed her parents, and she'd been trying to draw that something all week it seems like. I have the drawing she finished today."

"Well show us." Bulkhead said.

"Recognize her?" Miko asked holding up the picture so everyone could see.

Arcee ended up being the first to speak. "Arachnid." her voice filled with venom for the ex-Decepticon in the picture, the spider-femme.

...

Deana put both her hands over her mouth when she saw the drawing she'd almost finished that day, gone. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Deana knew who took it, but didn't exactly know why; she slid the folder under her bed and picked up Kitten once more. This was not good, not good at all. What would happen now?

**A/N:**

**How's that for a chapter? Now they know Arachnid is the killer. I am loving the story, it's getting exciting now! Who knows we might find out why and how Deana had escaped Arachnid. *shrugs* We will just have to wait and see.**

**Until next time, keep one reading...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Isn't that nice? This is my most popular fanfiction, and it appears it's almost over...maby. Seems like it should be over soon, then again that's just me. Anyway in this chapter ya'll will finally get an answer to why Arachnid let Deana go. But before you read the chapter I'd like to thank:**

**(anonymous people)**

_**Anonymous BW FanGirl **_

**(fanfiction people/people with accounts)**

_**Grievousorvenom**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

_**firegirlf16**_

**...for reviewing last chapter, means a lot. Now I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**~Chapter 5: Dreaming~**

Turns out though, nothing new happened after that Saturday except for the fact Jack and Miko hung out with and brought their little friend raf with them. Deana didn't mind being with friends after school, but the fact that they looked to be hiding something made her supiscous. So by the end of the next week, Deana exited the school building carrying her back pack and taking her scooter out of it.

"Hi Deana!" Raf was the first to greet her, he was the first of them to leave the school building.

"Hi Raf, bye Raf." Deana said, going down the steps.

Raf blinked and hopped up from his perch on one of the steps. "aren't you going to wait for Miko and Jack?"

"Nope."

Deana unfolded the scooter and hopped on it before kicking off and leaving the twelve year old behind at the building. She wanted nothing but to get home, to take a nap. It had been that day during lunch that Deana had found a way to get answers to memories that were not completely clear.

Something called Lucid Dreaming, you can control your dreams and ask your sub-conscious a question then you get an answer. Deana was going to give it a try but not that night, she wanted an answer before night so she had to ignore her friends she had made at the school. Friends that, though it felt like they were hiding something and like Miko was a theif for taking her picture, they felt sort of like family. Like Jack he was nice and tried to keep Miko from doing anything that would somehow hurt Deana's feelings.

"He feels like a brother." Deana sighed as she stopped at a crosswalk.

Jack drove up on his motorcycle to the stop light by the crosswalk. "Deana, why didn't you wait for me and Miko?"

"I need a nap." Deana shrugged.

"Yeah but we were going to take you somewhere and show you something." Jack replied. "Something that could help you with answers to who or what killed your parents."

Deana blinked. "Uhhh...No." she managed to say. "I'm okay being clueless."

The crosssignal flashed on then, so Deana waved a quick goodbye to Jack and crossed the street. She kicked off around the corner in the direction to her house before she changed her mind at what Jack had said.

...

Jack watched as Deana disappeared around the corner. "I really thought she'd want answers." he said.

"Maby telling her about us and Arachnid can wait." Arcee said. "When she's ready."

Jack nodded then when the redlight turned green they sped off in the direction of the Autobot base. Though it felt odd that Deana acted like she was in a hurry, as if she had finally figured out the mystery of her parents' murder. Deana couldn't have though. COuld she? No. Jack shook his head, though Deana seemed to act like she did or at least like she was about to.

"Maby she wanted to find out how she escaped Arachnid?" Jack suggested to nobody in particular.

...

Deana leaned her scooter against her desk before dropping her backpack on the surface, Kitten hung loosely from a side pocket where Deana picked her up and put her gently on the bed. Afterwards Deana pulled paper and pencils out of her backpack and got to work on finishing the picture she had been drawing all day at school, the drawing of who she'd escaped. She lay down in bed and fell asleep after slipping the picture under her pillow so it wouldn't slip from her mind.

Just then the young girl felt as her back rubbed againt warm metal very soon after she heard that sentence. Deana spun around as fast as she could to see what was behind her only to fall backwards onto her butt when she spotted what was behind her.

It was a tall humanoid metal being with folded up spider legs portraiding from its back, it had glowing purple eyes and had fangs sticking from it's mouth; Deana swallowed, feeling for the first time fright to something that was or was like a sspider. The humanoid spider was too tall for the basement so it stayed crouched like a Hopping Spider ready to leap out of danger or toward an easy meal if not on its web. Deana opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out not even a squeak.

"Awe, don't worry I won't hurt you little one." she said to Deana, looking closer at the frightened girl. "I just need somewhere to stay since my ship is destroyed."

Deana held tighter onto her stuffed animal, hoping if he did so that'd she'd wake up from this horrible horrible dream she had found herself in. The robotic humanoid spider continued speaking. "I'm also looking for subjects for my little project."

She slowly half walked alf crawled in her crouching position around Deana. "I like to study endangered species maby getting a kick out of doing expirements on them."

A whimper escaped Deana's throat as her fear heightened as well as her sorrow at the sight of her parents. What was going to happen to her? Deana's eyes stung andd tears began to dribble down her soft cheeks. Why did thi thing kill her parents? What was it? Looking up Deana saw a dark smirk curl the metallic lips of said being.

"Of course the species isn't endangered until I get there." she said, still cirling Deana. "This will be a lovely place to stay, having a family of humans in it after all."

"P-Please don't hurt me." Deana choked out eventually.

What came as a reply was a nice evilish laugh. "I wouldn't think to." then she moved her face close to Deana. "Not unless you make this game fun, unlike your creaters...or parents as humans call them."

Deana watched herself run away, from where she stood and even if she did not try to walk, she found she was moving as well. Even if this part of her memory was when she had forgotten she asked aloud how she had managed to escape. When her voice echoed to the rewinding dream Kitten fell from her arms and the dream disipitated to where instead of what had actually happened the basement became empty with except for empty cobweb caccons dangling from the ceiling from where her parents had been.

There was hole in the center of the empty basement, this was where Kitten lay dangling over the edge of the hole. "Kitten?"

Kitten's head turned slowly with a slight creaking sound. "Go to the woods Deana, see your answer." Kitten said in Deana's voice only it was raspy.

"How-"

"Forget about me, just go before the answer disappears!" snapped Kitten.

Before she could respond to that, Kitten fell down the hole followed by the scene disappearing before Deana's eyes. Next thing she knew she was watching herself jump out of her bedroom window then dash into the woods, the spider thing drilled out of the ground and ran after Deana on eight long metal spider legs.

"Kitten fell." Deana whimpered, but did as she was told and took off after the robotic thing that has haunted her for some days now.

...

"She won't answer." Jack told Arcee, after knocking on the front door for the tenth time now and returning to her on the driveway. "Why is it so important that we tell Deana about ya'll and Arachnid again?"

"It's not, but scans show Arachnid is nearing the area." Arcee replied. "Most likely coming after Deana, we need to get her to safety.

...

Deana skidded to a stop with wide eyes at the scene she saw now, they had stopped in a clearing near a gorge in the woods and Deana saw herself stuck to a tree by the same cobweb goop as her parents had been hung from. The spider thing chuckled as she stalked up to Deana then froze as a beeping came from somewhere.

"Energon?" she hissed. "But how?"

She used one her long sharp metal fingers to slice open the cobweb goop, Deana was motionless with fright as the thing before her scanned her. "Ah, so there's a Spark inside your heart."

What's a spark, wondered the real Deana while she still watched. "What do you mean? What is a spark? What are you?"

"Me? I'm Arachnid a Cybertronian and a spark is pretty much a Cybertronian's heart." came the answer.

Arachnid? So that's what she's called, but why is there a cybertronian's or an alien's heart inside her? It just doesn't make sense! Arachnid chuckled. "Too bad it's killing you," Arachnid tapped Deana's heart. "Maby I can find some empty Cybertronian shell and put it in it when you die, maby I can train you as my little assistent."

..

Deana jerked awake clutching Kitten in her arms as if her life depends on it. "If that was the answer I was looking for, I wish I hadn't found it." she murmured, stareing off blankly into space.

**A/N:**

**How's that for a chapter? I think it was interesting, hope ya'll did too. But the story isn't over yet, we still have to see what the future holds for us. Poor Deana though, she's dieing, except for the spark in her heart-lets hope her spark doesn't die also. Again though we just have to wait and see what the future holds.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hello, here's Chapter 6 for everyone. I made sure it was interesting and I added some fighting in it. Hope I didn't mess up with the fighting. Not only that but this was the fourth time I had wrote this chapter, I kept messing up and coming up different ideas for this chapter. Finally found it.**

**Thanks...**

_**TransFanFreak101**_

_**GalaxyWarrioress1234**_

_**Grievousorvenom**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**~Chapter 6: Small Plans~**

Jack stood at the front door impatiently knocking, since of course the talking blue motorcycle at the curb was rushing him. Why? Well a Decepticon was in the area and Arcee needed to get Jack and Deana to safety before the Decepticon reached them. "Hurry Jack, I'mpositive the 'Con after us,it is traveling in our direction toward us." Arcee repeated.

"I know Arcee but-"

Before Jack finished his sentence,the door creaked open and there stood a skinny red and black haired girl. She looked at Jack with wide fear filled eyes. Jack opened his mouth to speak only for her to shush him and shut the door behind herself as she came out. Deana wore a bright blue jacket over her dark clothing and with a equally bright blue helmet in hand was a hint that she was coming.

"I'll come if you want me to, also if you'll help me." Deana said softly.

He nodded. "Come on, we need to hurry then."

...

When they reached the highway outside of town is when the Decepticon arrived where they were, but not any. Deana squeaked in fear, immediatly hopped off the motorcycle, and began running away. It was Arachnid. Even though it was Deana didn't get far before she was blasted with cobweb goop,the same stuff she'd been trapped in,inher dream.

"Deana!" Jack shouted.

He'd begun running toward the girl as soon as soon as she began running away but now she lay on her stomach on the sandy dusty ground with Arachnid's cobweb goopcovering her. Arcee was back on the highway in her original form,now facing off with Arachnid; when Jack reached Deana he stopped next to her and crouched right as the first hit from someone's punch sounded from behind them.

"Jack?" Deana coughed, turning her head to the side.

Jack began pulling at the goop. "Yeah it's me,don't worry though while Arcee takes care of Arachnid I'llhelpget you free."

"Arcee?" Deana rasped.

"Yeah, that...er...robot that'd been-"

"I know Arachnid's a Decepticon and now I'm guessing Arcee is an Autobot," Deana interrupted. "Just get me free and explain later,toomuch dust is getting inmy throat and eyes."

Jack blinked. "Uh,okay."

While the two teenagers tried to get Deanna free, Arcee kept Arachnid away from them; Arcee was blasted back a few feet from a lazer but quickly pounced back at Arachnid. Arcee landed a hard kick to Arachnid's chestplates in which knocked her backwards, then Arcee blasted at her with one of her gones. A hiss of rage and pain eminated from Arachnid from the attacks, she hopped back up onto her spider legs.

She shot cobwebs at Arcee who hopped out of the way seconds before the goop could stick her. Arachnid walked towards the autobot femme, while shooting the webs at her and also lashing out with the sharp ends on her spider legs when close enough.

"Give up Arachnid." Arcee snarled. "You'llnever win."

Arachnid chuckled, managing to stab one of her legs into her apponent's shoulder. "Poor Arcee, I'm already winning."

"Yeah right." Arcee growled.

Arcee slashed Arachnid's face with one of the blades in her wrists and flipped backwards before the spider-cybertronian could attack back. Arachnid shot a cobweb at Arcee, who ducked out of the way-the web flew longer and toward the humans they had beenfighting in front of. The web hit Jack making him fall backwards,trapped.

Before Arachnid could attack Arcee or move, a blast hit her back, she looked over her shoulder. Three other Autobots stood,guns aimed at her, and those Autobots happened to be Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Arcee stood up and kept her guns aimed at her opponent; she turned around slowly to face Arcee again. "Isn't this a nice visit, your team mates are here." she said.

"Leave Arachnid or we'll turn you scrap." Arcee ordered.

She looked once at the Autobots behind her and shrugged. "Sure, but we should really do this visit again some time."

And then Arachnid hopped up and when she hit the ground, began drilling deep down, Arcee ran towards the hole and shot multiple blasts into it. Arcee looked up at her comrads. "Thanks for the help, but..."

"Stop!" Bulkhead shouted, looking over Arcee's shoulder. They all looked and before any of them could move an inch, Deana was grabbed and taken into a hole with Arachnid.

...

Deana blinked awake only to see a metal room with wires and things in it along with three Cybertronians in it. Arachnid being one of them and speaking to a really powerful looking silver one with red eyes and a red one taller than archnid as well but shorter than the silver one, also with red eyes. Deana tried to sit up but found her limbs were still and she could not feel them, actually she couldn't feel any part of her body so she just lay there as she listened to them speak.

"Why have you brought a human here?" demanded the large silver one.

Arachnid smiled devilishly as she explained. "I detected a spark in this human, though maby you had a spare body for her, Lord Megatron."

"And what makes you think I'd give it to you" growled the silver one in response, Megatron.

"Yes because I'm giving you, her,you see if you put the spark in her in a body. You can use her as a spy to find out where the Autobot base is and-"

"Would she listen and obey is the question, Arachnid." Megatron growled. "Now we don't want to be found if the femme joins the Autobots, and tells them where we are. What would happen then?"

Arachnid shrugged. "She will listen if we-"

"I'll listen." Deana managed to say.

All three of them turned at the soft voice that came from behind them. Megatron narrowed his eyes but grinned. "Would you now?" he asked.

"Y...Yes, if you keep Arachnid from me." Deana answered, shaking in fear.

Megatron nodded, then turned to the red 'bot. "Knockout, make our little human's spark a frame, no weapons though, and put the spark in."

The last thing Deana saw was Megatron grabbing Arachnid by the not in use spider legs coming fromher back and walking out. Archnid snarled, and argued about how the plan of Deana spying on the Autobots. The argueing though faded as they walked down the hall, Knockout sent Deana into stasis before he too left to find things to make a frame-even if he doesn't usually make things but takes things apart.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, sorta messed up at the end of the chapter. But it was still good, right? I do hope ya'll liked it, because now I need help to see how Deana should look as a Cybertronian. Any suggestions on how she should looks? You don't have to help with the design of Deana's Cybertronian body but I need help with it, if ya'll want a sooner update. Well until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, it's me Kitstarr. I'm glad someone helped me a little with the look of Deana's Cybertronian self. Which is why I am giving ya'll an update sooner than it would have originally taken to make. So thank Mystic for that. And thank; **

_**TransFanFreak101**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**Mystic**_

**...for the reviews last chapter. Real nice of ya'll to do so. Well hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**~Chapter 7: Dimstar~**

When Deana woke up she found herself not as a human, but as a cybertronian. She was tall with blue armor that had slight desings of yellow at the end of the spikes coming from her shoulders and the spikes that poked upward from the sides of her head. Deana looked from the armor to the metal 'skin' in the center of her torso and on her hands, instead of light silver like she'd seen others have, she had white metal as the 'skin'. It was quite odd but, Deana didn't mind, as long as she could leave soon enough.

Get this all out of her head, might not be able to go home, but she can find a sucluded place to live on her own.

Deana swung her legs off of the berth and got on the floor, her balance was horrible on these new feet but she managed to stand. She tapped the berth she had lay on with her right hand as she leaned against it-waiting for someone to come back into the room.

Her wait wasn't long because the next minute, in came the red mech from before. "I see our new femme has finally awaken."

"Y-Yes." Deana stammered, her fear spiking.

"Good, because Lord Megatron wants to see you now." he replied.

Without waiting for Deana to respond he exited the room again, Deana jogged forward on unsteady legs and managed to catch up to him. "Who's Lord Megatron anyway? Who are you?" Deana asked.

"Megatron is our leader, leader of the Decepticons." the red mech responded without turning his head to look at her. "And I am some sort of medical officer, name's Knockout."

"Ah." she replied.

KnockOut lead her down a semi-long hallway and into another room, a large room with large windows and computer screens. In the center of the wall on the other side of the wall was a stand with a keyboard to said computer screens. Megatron stood a few feet away from another Decepticon that stood at it, at the sound dof their footsteps Megatron turned around as did the other mech-who had what looked like a screen for a face.

Deana froze midstep with fear at the sight of both of them. "I brought her to you as instructed, Lord Megatron." KnockOut said.

"Good," Megatron nodded, his not so energetic approval. "Now all we need is to get her somewhere Optimus will see her."

"What do you mean?" Deana couldn't help but ask.

...

At the most random times the computers would start beeping because of energonal signals for energon mines or from Decepticon activity, or from both. Sometimes the computers beep a few minutes after already beeping. But then just ten seconds after one alarm sounded, another started beeping, Ratchet shut it down and began looking for why it had happened. He blinked, surprised by this.

"What is it Ratchet?" Arcee asked, walking over.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder. "It's more Decepticon activity, only it looks like they're attacking someone."

"Who?" Jack asked. "And why at the same time as collecting energon from a mine ya'll found?"

"I. Don't know." Ratchet admitted. "But we must help the Cybertronian in need," he turned back to Arcee. "For now I'm sending you Arcee to help whoever the Decepticons are attacking. I will con-"

"How do we know it's not a trap by the 'Cons?" Arcee interrupted. "It is a little odd that they are attacking someone now, also how come we didn't tell someone had been coming to earth in the first place?"

He sighed. "Again, not sure, just go. I'll contact Optimus and inform him of what we found, while you find out who is being attack."

"Okay." she shrugged.

Ratchet turned back to the moniters to type in the coordinates, once they were in not only did Ratchet activate the ground bridge but he made sure the three humans stayed put. Arcee waved a quick good bye to them before transforming into a motorcycle and driving into the ground bridge. Silence filled the base, even with Miko still there, giving Ratchet the silence he needed to contact Optimus.

"Optimus, the Decepticons are attacking someone." Ratchet said. "I have sent Arcee to save whoever was being attacked or see who."

There was a short pause. "Understood, open the ground bridge and we will return."

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet replied.

...

Deana wailed in pain as a blast hit her again, she got up and spun around to run away only to see a glowing green and blue light-like hole open up and out drove Jack's motorcycle, or Arcee. Arcee drove at one of the decepticon drones that had been attacking Deana, and transformed as she did so. Arcee shot at the 'Con as she landed a hard kick to his chest plates; Deana spun around when the hole closed up to watch.

This was just a show for the Autobots to come save her, so she could find their base and send the coordinates to Megatron...even if Deana didn't technically want to help the Decepticons but wanted to get away from Arachnid.

While those thoughts passed through her head, the hole opened up behind her and out came three more Autobots. By the looks of them, Deana could tell it was Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee-she'd been shown pictures of them back at the Decepticons' warship. Optimus and Bulkhead shot at Decepticons while Bumblebee ran over to Deana.

Bumblebee beeped and chirped, if Deana was human she'd have trouble telling what he was saying but because of her being a Cybertronian now she could almost completely understand him. The young scout was asking who she was.

"I'm," she paused to think of a name to use. "I'm Dimstar."

He chirped something else. "No I'm not a Decepticon, but I'm not an Autobot either. Can you help me?"

Bumblebee seemed to smile, he nodded and gestured for Deana to follow him. Deana did as she was told and followed Bumblebee away from the fight and toward where the hole had opened but closed. The hole opened up again and the two leaped into it, they entered the Autobot base.

"Where's Optimus and Arcee?" Jack asked.

A red and white mech looked at the human. " They will be here soon, they just need to get to the groundbridge."

"Why did they stay at the fight?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee ended up answering this time, and while he did Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead entered the base. "No fair, I wanted to come and watch the fight." Miko whined.

Deana stood where she was, quiet and trying not to bring attention to herself though it was obvious she stuck out like a sore thumb. Miko was the first human to go up to Deana, Miko looked excited and hyper-like she always did, also was the first to say anything.

"Hi I'm Miko! Who are you?" Miko said.

"I'm Dimstar." Deana answered automatically.

Before Miko could reply Optimus spoke. "What faction are you in Dimstar?"

"None." Deana answered.

"Why did the Decepticons attack you then?" Miko asked.

Deana shuffled her feet nervously. "I uh...don't know. I had just been walking along when they attacked."

**A/N:**

**I apologize if it wasn't what ya'll expected, I have been writing it on and off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. With me either paying a quarter attention to whatever I'd been doing before writing it again. I mean really, I painted my nails silver because of my flickering imagination. Also I might be starting a new fanfiction called **_**Day Dream **_**where not only is there a fangirl put into the Transformers Prime world, but also a long lost relative of either Rath, Jack, or Miko. Not sure which though. Or not at all, not sure.**

**Anyway, until next time...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Chapter Eight already? Hmmm...and to think I was going to end this story at chapter ten, but now I have found a reason to make this story longer. Especially for how I want it to end. I must admit, I am having a blast with writing this and the character Deana (or Dimstar). Even if she is like a frightened little girl. **

**Thanks;**

_**JazzGirl221**_

_**Mystic**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

**...for the reviews last chapter, and any other chapter ya'll have reviewed on earlier. Now I shall let ya'll read this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**~Chapter 8: Story of Orion~**

Jack watched quietly while the Autobots talked to Dimstar, and while Miko tried to bring herself into the conversation. It was only two minutes before Bulkhead quietly asked Miko to be quiet while Optimus and Ratchet spoke to Dimstar. Raf sat where he had been for a while, on the couch on the platform with the TV, with his laptop in his lap.

"Dimstar, where is your ship so we may find it and help you." Ratchet said.

It was odd, Jack noticed, there was something odd about Dimstar-her personality, not her look. That reminded Jack of someone else, just couldn't describe it. "I uh...it exploded?" Dimstar said.

Dimstar spoke in that of a whisper, nervously and with fear. Why was she scared? She was with the Autobots, doesn't she know about the Autobots?

"Hm..." Ratchet said.

"Dimstar, because the Decepticons seem to be after you. You may stay here." Optimus said.

Dimstar smiled slightly. "Thank you."

...

Dimstar walked quietly out to the main room in the base late that night, from the room she was given to sleep in that night. Like expected someone was at the monitors to make sure there was no Decepticon activity, Ratchet was the one .

"Hi Ratchet." Dimstar greeted in fear.

Ratchet turned around. "Why are you up? You need to sleep so your systems can fix themselves better in the self repairs."

"Couldn't sleep...?" Dimstar replied.

Ratchet grunted and turned around. What was with this femme? He wondered. She is so scared of us, too scared to even sleep or rest when she needs it. The Decepticons are the bad ones, not the Autobots.

"Miko can be a little annoying." Dimstar said at random.

"Yup." Ratchet said but did not turn to face her.

She tapped her chin in thought for a moment, then with a shrug she walked to the wall by the exit to the tunnel that led out of the base; she sat down next to it without much thought. Dimstar watched Ratchet from where she sat, at the side view of the red and white mech as he worked.

"Do you know what the problem with Megatron is? Why he is as he is?" she asked a few minutes later to break the silence that oddly made her more scared.

Ratchet turned his head to look at the yellow and blue femme that sat on the floor, just stareing at him. Though when Ratchet was about to tell her what he hd told the three humans, Jack, Miko, and Raf, but Optimus walked in then. Ratchet knew Optimus was here to watch over the moniters for the rest of the night so that Ratchet may get some rest, but it still made him blink.

Dimstar stiffened like she usually seemed to do when someone who hadn't been in the room moments ago walked in. "Megatron is as he is, because of how he was rejected of becoming a Prime many years ago." Optimus began.

...

Deana sat on the floor, up against the wall in the room she was given. Her mind spun with the story she was told just last night. Why did she even ask? Deana did not even want to know how Megatron grew evil and crazy with wanting power-and having power. Though even without asking, Optimus also explained why they had come to earth, since that was something else Deana had not been told. Because of the energon and artifacts on earth the Decepticons practically crawled all over the planet.

"Why on earth would the earlier Autobots and Decepticons even hide stuff at earth." Deana mumbled. "Or even the Primes?

If it wasn't for any of them then Deana would still be back in Oklahoma with her parents, not just with Deana as a human but with her parents alive and working on their projects. Deana sighed and rested her head on its side on her knees.

**A/N:**

**How was it? I do hope ya'll liked it, even if it was a bit short (sorry for that)-but hey, at least the next chapter will be longer...and more interesting/exciting. Well until next time...**

**...make sure Arachnid doesn't appear at your house.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Now who knew I'd get thirty two reviews? I sure didn't, but am glad as can be that I did. I would talk more about this but I want to talk about this chapter first. In this chapter we find out how the timid, shy, scared,...however you wanna describe Deana/Dimstar. We will find out how she is helping the Decepticons find the Autobot base. Okay? Okay.**

**Now thanks;**

_**EmoPirateLuv**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

_**JazzGirl221**_

**...for reviewing. Also **_**TransFanFreak101 **_**it is a maby if they find out Dimstar is really Deana or not, I want to do so but I also don't. We'll find out soon enough though.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter :)**

**~Chapter 9: Time Limit~**

Megatron walked from out in the hallway and into the room at the front of the ship, inside the room his most trusted third in command, Soundwave, stood at the monitor typing quickly but when he heard his leader enter he turned around. Soundwave stood there silent, waiting for Megatron to speak even if he already could guess what his leader wanted to talk about. It had only been yesturday when they sent a spy to the Autobots base.

"Soundwave, how long will it take the tracker's signal to be sent to us before getting detected in the femme?" Megatron asked.

Cybertronian numbers popped up on the screen that made up the blank face of Soundwave along with a headshot image of the blue and yellow femme mentioned. Right below the numbers appeared the initial letters of said times that each set of numbers were ment for.

"Perfect." Megatron said with an evil grin curling his metallic lips.

_00 005 02 34 07_

_W D H M S_

...

Deana heard the echo of a laugh when she began pacing by her shut door; she stopped and listened. The laugh was followed by the some sort of story being told by a hyper voice, Deana smiled emmediaty knowing who it was that had just come to base. Her smile was weak and emmediatly fell.

"Another reason to hate my life." she muttered.

She turned around and went back to the metal berth that was the only furniture in this room that was now her 'bedroom'; Deana sat down on the edge of it. Deana did not stay sitting for long, the night of no sleep had taken its toll on her and she moved up onto the berth and lay down. It was only a few seconds before she fell into a nice slumber.

...

The next day was different when Deana did not sleep all day, the front part of the base was slightly louder when Miko played some music on her guitar and kept trying to get Deana to tell her what kind of music she liked. Deana of course shrugged and took a step back so not to be pulled into a conversation with the teenage girl. That wasn't just it but also Jack seemed to be thinking and getting closer to _who _Deana was and not just Dimstar. Though he shook his head in no to what he thinks.

The day after that was no different for that part, but Optimus did end up sending Arcee to help Deana find an alt mode. Deana did not mind since Arcee did not seem to talk to her much, so Deana did not talk. The alt mode or vehicle mode of Deana's ended up being a motorcycle only a different make and model than Arcee's.

Deana ended up having to make sure that Jack, Raf, and especially Miko did not go with any of the 'bots when more than one Decepticon activity came up on the computers. One was in a prairi in Texas while another was somewhere in the Amazon. Ratchet did not stay at base, having to help in one of the two missions, leaving Deana alone with her three semi old friends.

"Awe, why couldn't we go with them." Miko whined.

How can she want to go with them to where there are Decepticons? Deana wondered. "I dunno."

Miko scowled. "If you don't know, then why keep us here?"

"Miko, Optimus AND everyone else asked her." Jack said.

"Yes," Deana nodded in agreement. "Because they all asked me, so I am making sure none of ya'll snuck through the ground bridge while they were leaving."

A rather large conversation came to be, Miko still complaining about not being able to see at least one fight and while Raf and Jack tried to tell her to just think. Deana spoke a few times, now becoming more relaxed without the Autobots in base with only those three humans were there with her.

"But Dimstar could still take us, it's not like she's an Autobot too." Miko said at last.

Jack frowned. "Miko, when they see she takes even one of us to one of those fights they might think she's a Decepticon trying to take you to Megatron."

Deana flinched slightly but did not speak. "No, she can leave before being seen and I can pretend I came alone."

"Why do you want to see the fights so much?" Deana asked. "Violence is not good, and neither is friends that get hurt. Are the Autobots not your friends?"

That brought the room into silence, and before anyone could say anything a voice popped up on the screen. Deana, being told how to work both the communications and ground bridge, walked over and answered it.

"Dimstar here, yes Optimus?" she said, not technically nervous but not technically as if she'd done this a million times.

"Open up the ground bridge, this was a trap." Optimus said.

Deana nodded. "Yes Optimus."

Miko, Jack, and Rath watched while Deana typed in the first coordinates into the ground bridge and opened it. The flash of green and blue appeared as expected into the tunnel of that had the energy that could open up the ground bridge. First it was a few minutes of just those swirls of light, eventually having Bumblebee and Arcee limp in. The muffled sound of blasts sounded from behind them before Optimus as well came in injured just as much as his companions only did not limp.

Raf jogged up to Bumblebee while Jack went over to Arcee. Deana walked over to Optimus after shutting the ground bridge, her fear of any Cybertronians being hidden behind worry of the injuries. Even if she was afraid, she cared for others who ever got hurt, at least the kind ones.

"What about Ratchet and Bulkhead?" she asked. "What if it is a trap as well?"

Optimus looked down at her. "Yes, I will call them back you open the ground bridge." he then called the two mentioned while Deana turned on the ground bridge after typing in the needed coordinates.

When they entered they were injured slightly more than the others, with Bulkheadcomplaining how they could have taken the 'Cons. It was true though that he could not fight more than he had with the energon leaking from the injuries he had. Deana stood back while they spoke and Ratchet tried to fix injuries before his own.

...

Megatron returned to the front part of the ship two days after he had planted the two traps to weaken the Autobots. Though the Autobots did not get as many injuries as he hoped they would but because they still did not have much energon to help get their strength back, the attack on their base would be easy. Megatron's third in command was yet again in the front part before him so he had no need to wait.

"How much time until we get the cooridinates of the Autobot base?" Megatron asked Soundwave.

Like before cybertronian numbers appeared on top cybertronian letters on one side of the screen that was Soundwave's face and an image of Deana on the other.

_000 000 00 00 52_

_W D H M S_

_51, 50, 49, 48,..._

_30, 29, 28, 27,.._

_10,9,8,7.._

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

After those fifty three seconds passed, the sound of beeping came off the screen behind Soundwave. Megatron and Soundwave walked over, Soundwave typed something and on the screen an image of the earth appeared on it. The image spun then it moved closer to the part where America was, and still closing in it came to the state of Nevada and then dotted one part of it.

"Good, now before the tracker is found by the Autobots and destroyed, make sure this is saved." Megatron ordered and turned to leave.

**A/N:**

**Ha!ha! A bunch of numbers. Well W means weeks, D means days, H means hours, M means minutes, and S means seconds. If nobody knew and was wondering. Okay so I left ya'll with a cliff hanger it seems like. Now until next time...**

**...check to make sure you didn't have a tracker put on you, when visiting someone's secret base.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Ya'll may or may not like this, but. This story is almost done. Maby just two or three more chapters after this, not sure. All I know is that this story is coming to an end and we will have to say bye bye to our faverite frightened little Deana/Dimstar. Okay?**

**I am happy so many people are liking this fanfiction and that a good amount have been reviewing. I mean really, over thirty faves and over thirty reviews. That is very lovely, a round of applause to ya'll *claps*. But, *stops clapping* unfortunently...uh...I forgot what I was going to say. *shrugs* Oh well. I'll just thank;**

_**SailorShinzo**_

_**JazzGirl221**_

_**Anonymous BW FanGirl**_

_**thereader15**_

_**TransFanFreak101**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. I do hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**~Chapter 10: Surgery~**

An alarm suddenly began going off, Ratchet typed in something to find out what was setting off the alarm and then he found Decepticons. Groups closing in on the base from four different directions. Deana quietly crept over to see and gasped, skipping back when the rest of the Autobots and the humans came over to see.

"Decepticons coming our way." ratchet anounced.

"How? They don't even know where the base is." Jack and Miko said in sync, then Miko added curiously. "Do they?"

Optimus shook his head. "They do not, though Megatron and Starscream alike have tried to find our base."

"How do they know where it is now then?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet grumbled something unintelligible. "I'm going to find out."

Though nobody was saying anything or looking at her, Deana took a few steps back slowly about to return to her room or flee the base. There was silence in the room as Ratchet tried to find the source of what could help the Decepticons find the base. Deana watched Ratchet as he worked as she herself backed away, but soon saw something on the screen say something.

"A tracker." the medic said.

Deana stopped. "How can there be a tracker?" she asked.

All eyes moved to her. "Well maby because you have one." Arcee accused angrily.

"What?" Deana squeaked.

"Arcee, calm down." Optimus said. "Dimstar, it may be true that a tracker was connected to you while the Decepticons attacked you. Ratchet will scan you to see if this is so."

"O-Okay." she replied.

Though as soon as his scan beeped when the ray reached her neck, Deana was frozen in fright not that she cared if something was in her neck and all. "Please tell me it is just underneath the top layer of metal." she said.

Without responding Ratchet scanned her neck more only not to get a very clear reading on where the tracker was on her neck. "Come over here, I need to use a more advanced scanner to see how deep the tracker might be." he said.

The scanner was old and had not been used for some years, it had come from the Autobot ship that had crashed when they needed some Cybertronian technology. Ratchet tried to fix it-he succeeded but it needed a certain amount of energy to be used. And since they were on a short supply of energon they only used it for emergencies. The medic explained this when Jack asked about it and reminding them how they said that they had barely any Cybertronian technology.

Deana paid close attention to the conversations going on around her while she was escorted to a machine on one side of the chemical shower. Optimus kept an eye on the computer screens and the Decepticons that were on their way to the base.

"Sooo..." Miko said, when silence began to gather. "When do you think the 'Cons will reach the base?"

Ratchet had just attached a thin cable to what looked like a mini satelite when Miko had spoken. Deana turned her attention to her friend. Jack stood next to the young teenager while Raf sat criss crossed on his laptop a few yards away.

"A few minutes." Arcee answered, being the one watching the screen as well. "It looks like."

Raf seemed to perk up a bit after just stareing at his laptop's screen and leaving his hands frozen on the keyboard. "Hey, maby if we find the tracker we can take it to some place as if Dimstar had been waiting for the ground bridge."

"But what about if the Decepticons saved this first location to their computers?" jack asked quickly.

"We can send someone into their base to delete then." Arcee added, seeing where this new conversation was going.

Optimus paused to think. "This sounds like a good idea, but," he turned in the direction of Ratchet and Deana. "Have you found where the Tracker is yet, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shut off the machine and put the scanner down. "Yes, unfortunently it is deep in her throat, close to an important energon tube. How the Decepticons did that I will never know, and how long ago I do not know either." he shook his head. "I will need to do surgery to get it out, it may take more than how long it will take the Decepticons to get here."

**A/N:**

**How was it? Was it interesting? Mind telling me? Okay then well, I'll just let ya'll get down to it. So until next time, make sure no trackers were or are secretly and surgicly put deep into your throat. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**SOrry for making ya'll wait for such a long time for this update. I just have inspiration and have been procrastinating (is that how you spell that...?) and just been laying around staring at my ceiling thinking about all the dreams I've had that had to do with Transformers. I've had a pretty good amount, and man were they so clear it felt like real life! Even the battles-I'm thankful my battle injuries don't turn real. Anyway, I still had no inspriation for this story when I was writing this chapter...so I just stole the inspiration I had for it a few days ago (Monday) when my brother took the family laptop while I was writing. Good thing I wrote down the first few paragraphs of this chapter on paper that day.**

**So I wrote today, while I have the laptop again. Okay so, because of the long wait ya'll had I will try my bestest to post the next chapter than when I posted this one. Alrighty? Okay. Before I let ya'll read the chapter I would like to thank...**

_**Anonymous BW FanGirl -**_** Thank you for reviewing last chapter, that's good that you don't have a tracker in your throat. Means the 'Cons haven't kidnapped you yet. And are you sure you don't want Deana/Dimstar to be mute like be? *smirks with a sly glint in eyes***

_**Sailor Shinzo -**_** Thanks for reviewing last chapter. And your just gonna have to keep reading if you want answers, though I will tell ya' this...I promise nothing on what will happen to Deana/Dimstar, it could be bad, it could be good, though it may not be the happiest thing.**

_**KnockOut'sFanGirl221 -**_** Thanks for reviewing last chapter.**

_**TransFanFreak101- **_**Yes, yes you will find out soon.**

_**black angel's wing**_

**...thanks everyone for reviewing last chapter. Now ya'll can read this chapter.**

**~Chapter 11: Don't Worry~**

The entire room had suddenly gone quiet as Ratchet had finished speaking. How were they supposed to protect their base? How were they going to get Jack, Ralf, and Miko to safety without the Decepticons noticing? Nobody could think of anything whether it was to keep the Decepticons at bay or to protect their human allies.

Unfortunently none of that was on Deana's mind, all she could think of was the fear she felt at the mere thought of surgery...or worse. Losing her human friends and new Autobot friends, even if she did not know either for all that long. She curled up in the corner while everyone just stood still thinking of some way to keep the Decepticons away. _This is all my fault! _Deana thought, trying not to shout it out. _If only I had just let Arachnid kill me, then nobody would be in this mess._

"Why didn't I just let Arachnid kill me that one night?" Dimstar whimpered, not realizing she had spoken.

"What?" someone said, but Deana could not tell who.

Deana looked up to see everyone looking at her. "Huh?" she said.

"I said what, since we heard you say something." Ratchet said annoyed.

Miko nodded. "Yup."

"Well," Deana tensed up, thinking that maby now would be the best time to tell them the truth whether it got her killed or not. "you see..." she told them as quickly as she could, doing hand gestures to show how some things turned out. Deana ended her story with a suggestion that would help them a bit. "And I realzed that maby if Im not online the tracker will shut down until I am online."

"So, if Ratchet does the surgery the tracker will shut down and-"

"Hold on." Arcee interrupted her. "You were once that human girl that Miko and Jack were friends with, and the Decepticons turned you into a Cybertronian?"

Deana nodded.

"How?" Miko spoke up.

"And are you even telling the truth about all that?" Arcee added.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Optimus spoke up. "It does not matter how the Decpeticons did it or if she is telling the truth. For at this moment we need to deactivate the tracker and delete our base's location from the Decepticon's computer systems before they get here."

Everyone nodded, so he continued. "Bulkhead, contact Wheeljack and inform him that I need you two to distract the north and east group of Decepticons and keep them from reaching the base as best as the two of you can."

"Sure thing," Bulkhead said.

"Arcee, you to sneak onto the Decepticon warship and try to hack into their systems and delete where our base is." Optimus continued. "Bumblebee you will distract the Decepticons that are coming in from the South. And I will distract the ones from the west. Ratchet while we are all out, you will perform the surgery on Di-er, Deana."

"What about us?" Miko asked, interrupting him. "What do we do?"

"Miko!" Jack scolded his friend.

Arcee and Bulkhead both sighed in sync. "You three will be staying here onbase, so ya'll can stay safe." BUlkhead said.

"As safe as ya'll can be while Megatron and the rest of his faction are not here." Optimus said, before turning to where Deana still sat with her knees to her chest in the corner, practically oozing the guilt and fear that she felt. "Deana, do not worry we will protect you."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter may or may not be up sooner than this one was-I will try to put it up though. So until next time, never make a deal with Megatron...unless you have a plan.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! This I, Kitstarr, the all mighty creater and leader of this fanfiction, which I might add may just be extended because of some ideas that popped into my head while listening to music. Not gonna say what or how, just that this fanfiction may be extended-more or less anyway. I am going to be using some Transformers characters I created in this fanfiction and see where it goes, as said with one being in this chapter. And then maby if I get to a part where I want to end this fanfiction I may make a sequel, if the feeling of one being needed is in it. If there is such a feeling you will find an Epilogue, after the end chapter.**

**Just saying, no promises. We'll just have to see as this goes on. Well before I allow ya'll to read this chapter I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and to inform ya'll of this little contest I'll be holding. Okay considering we're just one review away from half of 100, I will write a shortstory for you or advertise your own fanfictions here in my Authers' Notes,if you are the one to give me the **_**60**__**th **_**review exactly.**

**And to make it fair, no doing purpose repeats reviews to win, so if I see at least one repeat review that is on this or the next chapter (or however many chapters it takes to hit 60) will lose, one review. Okay? Sound like fun? Well then have fun reading.**

**~Chapter 12: 'Cons Have a Pet?~**

"...Autobots roll out."

After Optimus finished speaking the 'bots began leaving emmediatly to the locations they were told to be at. The Autobot, Wheeljack included, considering he was already on his way to base to inform them of Arachnid wishing to make a deal with them. This had angered Arcee to no end, thus making the femme want to quit her original mission and go destory Arachnid. Arcee froze though when she found out what said deal was...

_"Arachnid said, she'd help us keep the Decepticons from finding out ya'lls base's location," Wheeljack had said over the monitor. "if we were to hand over someone by the designation of Deana to her. Most likely to expirement on or kill."_

Deana shivered still remembering not just what Arachnid had done to her parents, but also the fact that Arachnid had taken her to the Decepticons herself. Arcee flet sorry for Deana when she realized what Arachnid wanted and thus wanted to take revenge on the Decepticons first from making Deana work for them. Deana thanked Arcee in a soft, shy voice. Now while keeping the humans, also known as her friends Miko, Ralf, and Jack from sneaking out to watch the fights, she watched her Cybertronian friends leave one by one to fight.

Miko though was tough to keep in one place until the Ground Bridge was shut down, but Deana pulled it off anyway. "Stay here," Deana had said to the three of them. "Please, especially while Ratchet does the surgery to remove the tracker. I want the first friends I made when I moved here to be here when I wake up."

Though Deana had her back to the mentioned medic she could just hear the soft sigh of sympathy at how frightened Deana sounded, and how she wanted the three people to stay there. "Okay," Miko said. "I and those two will stay."

"Yeah, we won't leave until everything is back to normal." Jack added.

Ralf nodded. "At least as normal as it can be."

...Meanwhile: Arcee...

Arcee made it to and onto the Decepticon base undetected, and crept down the hallway she had ended up in at the rear of the ship. One hand of Arcee's had been transformed into a blaster while she held a cybertronian flashdrive-in case there was valuable information that she could download while here. She narrowed her eyes when the sound of footsteps reached her ears, and prepared to fight if she was spotted while also looking around for a place to hide.

Only a few moments later did Arcee realize there was no place for her to hide in this vacant hallway so she crouched in a ready battle position. Though nobody came even if the footsteps continued.

Eventually though the footsteps began not to sound like footsteps and sounded like metal claws scraping the floor as an angry cybertronian cat prowled down the halls as well as Arcee herself. Only thing was, the Decepticons don't keep pet Cybercats and all Cybercats died back on Cybertron. So who or what was getting closer?

The steps got louder as whoever or whatever it was got closer, making the blue femme tense up and power up her blaster. "Hurry up," Arcee mumbled softly to herself. "I don't have all day."

As if that was the cue a flash of saphire red went by the hallway Arcee was crouched in, and then there was silence. The silence though only made Arcee more cautious, though she began her trek down the hall once more, even if something was not right. Who had that been? Or what? It couldn't have been Knockout, considering he didn't sound like a prowling feline when he walked and wasn't that short. The flash of red was only about five and a half feet to and from the ground. The size of a CYbercat, though that thought still did not sound like the correct answer it still was fresh in her mind.

...Deana...

Deana lay on the berth while Ratchet searched for the sedative that would put her to sleep for when he would do the surgery. Everyone was quiet, either scared for their friends lives or for being found by the Decpeticons. Deana was scared the worst, for the surgery but mostly for everyone who had gone out to fight and protect not just Jack, Ralf, and Miko, but also herself. She didn't want anyone to die because of her, whether they were protecting her or if it was because she brought the Decepticons there.

"Deana?" Jack said, walking over to where she lay.

She looked down at him. "Yes Jack?"

"We found your doll back where the Decepticons kidnapped you, on our way to take you here...when you were uh, human." Jack said.

"Kitten?" Deana said, hopefully.

He nodded. "Though, 'Kitten', was rather torn up because of what happened."

She looked at him with a blank expression, though shock and sorrow filled her eyes as well; Jack was about to say something though when a ping sounded on the monitor. Ratchet quickly went over to the computer and found Arcee contacting them.

"What is it Arcee." Ratchet asked worriedly.

Arcee snorted. "Take it easy, Ratchet. I'm not captured and no 'Cons are here."

"Then why did you contact me?" Ratchet demanded. "I was just about to peform the surgery to remove the tracker from Deana's neck."

"Just wanted to say, there's something short and red here on the Decepticon ship." Arcee replied. "Sounds like a Cybercat, though how the 'Cons have a pet, not sure."

Before Ratchet could respond to that Arcee said a quick farewell and hung up on the more than usual cranky medic. Miko walked over and murmured something in Jack's ear which oddly made a smile come to his face. Deana looked at them in confusion and at how Miko hid something behind her back.

"We found 'Kitten', and.." Jack couldn't finish his sentence when Miko suddenly pulled a a red and black cat doll that had many visible stiches where it had been torn up. "And we fixed it!" Miko said.

"Yeah, we were gonna give it to you when we saved you from the Decepticons." Jack said. "Well when we thought you were still human."

"But since you're a Cybertronian now, we thought you should have it." Miko added.

Deana picked up the small stuffed doll that was and still is her prized posession, which now only took up a fourth to only a half of her own hand when she held it. Just the sight of it made some of the guilt of putting them all in danger, lift. Only a little, so when she looked back at them she began crying.

"What's wrong, Deana?" Ralf asked, walking over as well.

She didn't respond only cried some more. All this time she had let fear and sorrow take over actions, which only lead to the growing happiness from having friends shatter. They were going to be killed. The ones she feared the most were going to kill her only friends she had on this whole planet and it was all her fault! Deana didn't want them to be nice to her or allow her to stay there, when it was her fault they were in danger.

"Deana?" even the grumpy medic seemed to calm down and be sympathetic to her. "Deana?" he repeated when she did not answer.

...Arcee...

Turning a second corner, Arcee found herself in another hallway, only this one wasn't empty or as averagely narrow as the others. This one was a semi short hallway with computers lining the walls and lead to where their so called medical bay or room was. As well as the room where she was headed to. But that wasn't just it, there near the room where the main computer was in stood a slender sapphire red Cybertronian feline with sharp orange optics that stared at Arcee with no emotion.

Arcee blinked in shock at how it really had been a cybercat that had apparently been following her. "Hello Arcee." the cat said in a femminine voice.

Arcee blinked again. How can this cybercat even talk? Cybercats were not supposed to be able to talk, they were just animals. And how did it-she, know Arcee's name? "You want information from the Decepticon's computers, correct?"

"Yeeess...?" she responded cautiously.

**A/N:**

**Did ya'll enjoy it? Hope ya'll did and I do hope that contest to hit 60 reviews actually goes on successfully. Since if it does, then I'll do another review contest only for a higher number. :D**

**Anyway, just tell me what ya' think of the chapter and of the idea of said review contest and if ya'll like the proze choices.**

**So until next time...don't hurt yourself with your own guilt before a surgery is done on you...**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**I don't have much to say, but that I have an odd feeling that in reality something in my life will change. Maby not today, maby not tomorrow but something will change and it might have to do with Transformers and before you say anything, my feelings and my dreams usually are right. Says me and the Great Powers! Always trust your instincts, your instincts are always right. And I trust mine.**

**Well thanks...**

_**Anonymous BW FanGirl**_

_**KnakcOut'sFanGirl221**_

_**Luna Uchicha666**_

_**Sailor Shinzo**_

**...for reviewing last chapter. I'll quickly respond to some of the reviews last chapter before allowing ya'll to read this chapter. **

**Anonymous BW FanGirl- oh do you now, how do I know your not just lieing about knowing that feline? JK...I made it pretty obvious who the feline is and her name will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221- Really? Yay! I love doing closing words, it just makes waiting funner huh?**

**Sailor Shinzo- The cybercat Arcee encountered is for whenever the story is extended or for the sequel, which'll be when I put in a faction/team I made up myself.**

**Okay well I hope everyone likes this chapter since I beleive it is longer than the last chapter and that it has the name of the cybercat in it. I also am starting the fights against the Decepticons in this chapter so, get ready for the Autobots to get injured and for ya'll to be surprised! At least I hope ya'll will be surprised...anyway enjoy.**

**~Chapter 13: He Was Waiting~**

Arcee blinked again. How can this cybercat even talk? Cybercats were not supposed to be able to talk, they were just animals. And how did it-she, know Arcee's name? "You want information from the Decepticon's computers, correct?"

"Yeeess...?" she responded cautiously.

"Follow me then." said the mysterious feline and turned around, to lead Arcee into the room with the computers.

Arcee transformed her hand back but replaced the blaster with a blade that came out of her wrist, so now with two blades the blue femme followed the cybercat. The room of course had the main computer and was at the front of the ship, but when she saw the unconscious form laying crumpled on the floor in front of it. Arcee stood frozen for a split second when she saw the purple mech.

_First a cybercat is here now it knocks Soundwave into unconsciousness, how can this get any odder? _thought Arcee.

..Optimus Prime..

Once he arrived at the location he had activated the groundbridge to send him, the first thing Optimus noticed was the Decepticon leader standing next to a boulder patiently waiting for him. Optimus narrowed his optics, seeing as Megatron seemed to not have been following his troops, but had gone ahead to wait for the Prime. "Megatron." Optimus Prime growled, having his battle mask slide over his face.

"Yes, it is I, Optimus," Megatron smirked stepping forward. "The one who will rip you into a pile of scrap metal."

Optimus activated a plasma cannon at the same time Megatron did though neither spoke, though it was obvious Megatron had ore to say. "No you will not, Megatron." is all Optimus said before shooting the first shot.

..Jack..

He pushed Miko along into a further part of the main room just as Ratchet had instructed so they would not be anywhere near him when he does the surgery. Apparently if the three humans got in his way at all, then 'Deana' would be killed. Also because of the sensitive and easily breakable wires and energon lines in a Cybertronian neck, the energon that spills out may get to the floor and might touch the humans. Jack understood as did his friends Miko and Ralf, which was why none of them argued.

"I do hope Deana gets better." Ralf said when they were all sitting.

Jack nodded in agreement. "I do too, she was such a nice person..."

"...who went through more than we had in lesser time than us." Miko said at the same time Jack said the last bit of his sentence.

"Yup," Ralf responded.

The three fell silent after that and just stared blankly at anything around them, Jack twittled his fingers as he stared that the floor while Miko kept tapping her boot over and over. Ralf oddly was still, but lay flat on his back stareing up at the ceiling with his laptop shut off and closed next to his head.

Jack turned his head in the direction of the surgery that was about to begin-hidden behind machines that were both medical and something else, something he did not know what they were used for. How could none of them, even the Autobots not see that Dimstar could be Deana? She had that same nervous twitch when just sitting or standing still, and could be scared so easily even by the lightest brush of a feather on her armour.

_Once this whole emergency is done with, I'm going to... _Jack was unable to finish that thought once the first sort of quiet scrape of a blade digging into metal echoed into his ears.

...the surgery had begun.

..Arcee..

She stepped cautiously over the unconscious form and stood close to the computer, making sure not to do anything that would wake him. Arcee watched as the cybercat followed, only she wasn't as careful as Arcee was, she climbed over Soundwave and leaped onto the keyboard of the computer, sending a clanking sound to echo throughout the room. The sound made Arcee stiffen slightly, though after a second the blue femme turned away from the door to face the computer.

"The information is in the same file as the one about the Cybertronian turned human Deana," explained the cybercat.

"Wait, that's real?" Arcee asked.

In all truth, Arcee still didn't beleive all this in how a human was turned into a Cybertronian, it was just impossible. So of course Arcee had just pretended to beleive Dimstar when she explained and informed her and her comrads that her true name was Deana.

Arcee still acted as if she beleived such a tale about it whenever the unknown feline told her the same thing. So Arcee began the word in hacking into the Decepticons' computer and their files. The red cybercat gave her some of the codes so the time in getting to the files didn't take as long, which for some reason worked. How the cybercat knew the codes that locked information up was a mystery.

"Who are you anyway?" Arcee asked, breaking the long silence after finding another set of information.

"My designation is Spine, I am a former Decepticon." came the answer.

"Well Spine, then how do you know any of the codes and passwords?" Arcee questioned, the little bit of trust she had toward Spine evaporating after hearing Spine had been a 'Con. "And what team are you on now?"

Spine sat down calmly before answering. "I act as if I am still a Decepticon, getting the codes and passwords from 'my masters'. And the team I am truly on is the Autobots now, though I have yet to inform the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, about this little fact. Which is why I ask permission to come with you to your base after all this is over so I may say so."

A ping on the computer kept her from responding to Spine a ping that showed someone trying to call the ship. She quickly pulled up whoever had called, only to find that Knockout had called, wondering why exactly Soundwave hadn't answered his call.

"Scrap." is all she said befor hanging up.

"You need to hurry, download the file onto your 'flashdrive' and call your team, the file with the information you need is the next one you were going to search through."

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did ya'll enjoy it? I do hope so, since I now am getting some ideas about how the next few chapters will be like and if I will either extend the story or make a sequel. Guess we'll just have to find out. Yes?**

**Now remember...if you ever find a talking Cybercat who says they 'are now Autobots' and have yet to talk to Optimus about this little fact, don't trust them.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter, here is a quick chapter to keep ya'll going while I try to think of what else to put in this story. You see I have writer's block, making it hard to think of what to write in this story and I also have to pay attention to school stuff. So if you don't mind it, I am just giving ya'll this chapter real quick and will write the next chapter some time.**

**~Chapter 14: Cats Don't Talk~**

...Arcee...

As soon as the file had finished downloading she hopped over Soundwave again and fled from the room and back to where she had groundbridged onto the ship. All the while with the red cybercat Spine, following right on her heels. Arcee commed the base, informing whoever was there of how she had gotten the file, as well as how a talking cybercat was with her now as well.

"Cats on cybertron can talk?" Jack asked, being the one told to get to the computers back at base.

"No they can't but this one can." Arcee responded as she turned a corner.

Before anyone could speak Arcee continued. "I'm going to be in the spot I had groundbridged here in a few minutes."

"Okay," Jack said.

..

Moments later Spine and Arcee ran through the portal and entered the base, making the first noise in there since the surgery began and the communications ended. The two slowed when they saw the emptiness and silence in the base, even with the three humans there with Ratchet and Dimstar. Miko looked over and when she saw the cybercat she waved a greeting to it.

"Greetings." Spine said to whoever was listening.

Ratchet jumped when seeing the feline speak from the corner of one optic and making his hand holding a surgical knife slice something in his patient's throat. The hissing of electricity sparking and energon oozing from whatever it was made the medic turn back to his patient. Like the sound Ratchet saw the energon coming from her throat and drip out with the energon that had already been coming out. Without turning back to the others nor yelling at them he went from a steady pace of working to a quicker one.

The red and white medic pulled his hands away and quickly attached a wire to the femme's helm and an IV line into her neck to give her more energon into her system. He grabbed the correct tools and continued removing the tracker from her while also repairing what he had accidentally sliced and other things.

...Optimus Prime...

The Autobot leader grunted as Megatron slashed the center of his abdomin with a large sword by surprise and broke an energon line. Optimus blasted one more time before pulling out his own blade to slash Megatron as well. No matter what, optimus had to protect his human friends from Megatron and the rest of earth as well. Cybertron had already died because of the war against the Decepticons, Earth shouldn't be next.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it was so short, I don't know much about any kind of medical stuf whether it's earth medical stuff or cybertron, I just don't. Same goes for fighting. So if I mess anything up I'm just not a violent person or a medical person, okay. Though even if I failed, how was it?**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Greetings all who even read my fanfiction! I have finally written this chapter and now am giving it to you, but before you read it, I would like to say a few things so you know how this chapter came into being. First off, a fraction of this chapter came from random puffs of my imagination on m way home from school and during my animation class at school. Second I began writing this chapter on a computer at school and that is where I finished it as well.**

**The last thing is I would like to thank **_**Autobot-Blurr-221**_** for helping me with the battle scenes of this chapter, considering I wouldn't be able to save my life if I had to write a battle scene to save me. So thanks.**

**Now thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, love you all. Now I hope ou enjoy this chapter.**

**~Chapter 15: Battles and Dreams~**

..Jack..

Right as Arcee entered with a red feline, Jack was confused and also releived-it meant that one, she was safe and her mission was a success and two, where did a cat come from? The cat even spoke, it greeted them which because of that ratchet messed up and ended up going so much faster it worried him. What would happen to his friend? What would happen to Deanna?

"My designation is Spine, what is your names?" the cat said, walking up to the three humans after the entrance.

Raf sat up from his laying position on the concrete floor to look at her. "My name's Rafael, but I like to be called Raf."

"I'm Miko." Miko spoke up next.

Spine nodded to them and after a second of complete silence her orange optics landed on jack, who had yet to introduce himself. It took him just a few seconds before he knew he needed to tell her his name if he didn't want the odd cyber-feline to stare at him.

"I am Jack."

And with that, Spine purred and sat down. "I was once a Decepticon, but I quit so I may join the Autobots and help them in any way I can."

"Well that's good news." Raf replied.

.. Deanna ..

_After being put into medical stasis, Deanna had nobody tot alk to but her own thoughts and memories. Though it only took a few minutes before she was opening her eyes to the chirpy call of her mother for Deanna to wake up and get ready for school. Deanna sat up a little too quickly, making herself get tangled even more in the multi-colored quilt that covered her person. It also made the girl feel the long straight hair of random shades of purple tangled and knotted from the back of her head to the sides._

_"Stupid school." she grumbled under her breath and lazily plopped out of bed._

_And like every morning, she grabbed some clothing from wherever she left clean clothes on the laundry days and a towel and trudged over to her bathroom. After her shower and her oddly colored hair was wet, clean, and brushed the teenage girl trotted down the stairs and toward the kitchen._

_In the kitchen was her father who sat at the smooth caramal wooden table with papers scattered all around him and a laptop in front of him on top of that. "Goodmorning Daddy!" Deanna sang._

_"Happy for Saturday tomorrow?" he chuckled without looking up from the screen._

_"Of course she is!" answered a woman who danced into the room with a blue tank top on and a long flowing white skirt on. "It means she has two days to help us figure out something for our projects."_

_Deana smiled and nodded._

_..._

_At the school Deanna waved goodbye to her parents and jogged up the steps and to her friends who stood at the doors to the school. And like always their little group was of both odds and normals, with the mixture being nothing but talked about by everyone making them 'popular'. Deanna smiled at her closest friend Malissa as they walked in, just listening the others argue about how much stupid stuff is going on._

_"Yeah, that was once dead now everyone's watching it." their friend Cici practically shouted sudenly as they reached their first class of the school day and the group split up to move to their spots in the room._

.. Optimus Prime ..

As Megatron charged at him, blade in position to slash at the red and blue leader Optimus pulled his own blade and the sharp edge of Megatron's crashed against the smooth side of Optimus's. The hard impact made Optimus's feet slide back a few inches on the dusty desert like ground; he hopped back as Megatron slashed at him a second time quikly.

Then though Megatron mirrored Optimus's moves and had the noble Autobot leader stumble back from a blow to his face.

.. Deanna ..

_When she waved goodbye to half of her group of friends, Deanna began her walk back home from school with her friend Melissa by her side. Melissa combed her fingers through her long curly, bright strawberry blonde hair while Deanna just looked at the familiar buildings and plants that they passed every time they walked home._

_"I wish my hair wasn't so curly." Melissa grumbled accidentally pulling loose strands of hair from her head. "and that it wasn't like that naturally."_

_"Be careful what you wish for." Deana chirped._

_Melissa chuckled. "Yeah, since once you dyed your hair it won't ever be it's normal color again."_

_"Oh well." Deanna shrugged._

_Once they reached their neighborhood, Deanna and her friend said their goodbyes and split up in the directions of their own houses. Only thing though, once Deanna opened her house's front door to enter she ended up seeing the first few steps of her basement that lead down to the pitch black room below their living room. "huh?" she blinked in surprise._

_This isn't the front entry way of the house. This door doesn't belong to that creepy little room called their basement._

_Deanna stepped onto the first step where, no longer did she wear her jeans and bright blue long tshirt. But her faverite relaxing at home outfit, of long black sweatpants and a black tank top. Her backpack was gone and to replace it was her stuffed cat, Kitten, which was drooping over one arm. The girl wrapped both arms around it, suddenly frightened, she turned around to go back outside where it was bright with clouds flying toward town from the distance._

_The bright blue sky emmediatly faded to inky blue-black and covered up with thick clouds, making most of the stars disappear. "What's going on?!" Deanna cried._

_She was just about to run outside into the night when the door swung shut. Deanna took a step back, forgetting that she was on the stairs to her basement and tumbled down. Instead of landing at the bottom she landed on like a mimic of the first step, with the basement door closed mostly but opened just a crack with the dim hallway light shining through._

_Deanna reached for the knob but froze when her hand touched what felt like an invisible wall, she wasn't allowd to exit. Swallowing hard and nervous, Deana twirled around and began to decend the stairs._

.. Wheeljack ..

Wheeljack made his battlemask slide over his face and put his ship on autopilot, he went to the back of the ship before opening a hatch that allowd him to exit on the top of the ship. This is where he grabbed a handfull of grenades before going up to the roof. Like the moniters Wheeljack spotted the first few Decepticon battle drones that whoever had been leading them sent them further ahead, there was just three maby four and they spotted the Wrecker moments before he had decided what to do to blast them from the sky.

Wheeljack transformed one hand into a blaster and shot at the 'Con who was in the front of the few drones, of course he dodged the blast easily and shot at Wheeljack as well as the rest.

**A/N:**

**That's right, we're taking a peek into Deana's dreams while she's in her surgery, unfortunnelty they aren't 'dreams' but 'nightmares', but still they are needed to be seen for they are going to give out hints to the sequel or whatever I decide of this stor, whether it is making it longer or giving it a sequel.**

**Well until next time...never forget about the dreams you have, whether the are scary or not...**


	17. GoodBye

A/N:

Hello Readers!

Whoever has stuck with my story, with this story I would like to say thank you. But unfortunently I will no longer be continueing this story. I will say though, may rewrite it in a different way since that exact idea has come to mind about one of my other stories. Though there is no gurantee there, so don't get your hopes up.

Again thanks for reading, bye from this story!

~ Kitstarr


End file.
